1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus with auto-focusing, a method of auto-focusing the same, and a computer-readable medium storing a program to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatuses take photographs of subjects by converting light incident to the subjects into electrical signals using imaging devices. Many digital photographing apparatuses perform an auto-focusing operation to obtain a clearer image. If an image is out of focus, despite the auto-focusing performed by the digital photographing apparatus, the photographer may become frustrated and displeased with the digital photographing apparatus.